The Dex! Podcast 14: Missing Number!
The Dex Podcast #14: Missing Number! is the fourteenth episode of The Dex Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Jimmy, and PokeKellz. It covers The News, Top 5, The Community Segment, and Fanswers. Published May 8, 2014. "Glitches! Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy talk about Pokemon News and all their favorite not-so-legit tricks they've learned through the years! Yay!"- iTunes description Music --Music Project: Help Identify Music!-- Intro: Background: Outro: The News Latias and Lugia are revealed for Poke Ball pokemon in Smash 4. A tournament is taking place in Pokemon Centers, with mega Pokemon being away. Pokemon TV app is available on the Kindle Fire. The Top 5: Glitches RU: Missingno Mew Catch in Gen 1 Tweaking in Gen 4 Acid rain in Gen 4 Celebi Glitch in Gen 2 Cloning Pokemon in Gen 2 Community Question What are your fond memories of playing Pokemon? Kellie: There was a fireplace in her house, and her siblings looked over her shoulders as she played. Alex: There were ten kids just sitting and playing Pokemon at a kid's birthday party. Jimmy: He and Josh did the Mew glitch one night in about 5 hours. Fanswers Email 1 (Ace Trainer Bagels) A Bug-Dragon type Pokemon that's a cross between a beetle and a grasshopper or dragonfly with a long dragon like neck. It would have abilities Compound Eyes and Rock Head, with a hidden ability Huge Power or Mold Breaker. It would have type coverage with moves like Flare Blitz, Iron Head and Iron Tail, and be a physical attacker. It's signature move would be called Ultimate Swarm, a special move with perfect accuracy, base power 80, and an Infestation-like bug swarm weather condition. Email 2 (Ian) A Dragon-Steel Pokemon as a slow, bulky physical attacker. Design is a knight dragon. Art looks really cool. An ice-dragon with an Aurora Borealis/Australis theme, as a speedy special attacker. Email 3 (Mitch) Mega evolutions: The legendary birds. Articuno with a Special Boost and a Snow Warning ability. Zapdos with a Special and Physical attack boost and the ability Drizzle. We find out that Alex is a human. Moltres would be rounded out, with the ability Drought. Email 4 (Wyatt) (in a Texan accent) Would Pokemon from Pokeballs or Master Balls be megas? Email 5 (Wes) A Fairy-Dragon with butterfly wings and springtime colored scales. Battling it would be a "very special wall" with moves like Sweet Kiss. It can also learn flying type moves or be a paraflincher. Email 6 (Charlie Day) What if there was a Pokemon that was an Apricorn? It could shrink other Pokemon and store them inside. They would have a symbiotic relationship. Better balls could be higher leveled or shiny Pokemon. Email 7 (George James) He was using a Sableye and swept the opponent's Pokemon with stalling. Email 8 (Tyler) Cocoon of Destruction? Maybe. Mega Pidgeot with Aerilate or Huge Power and Mega Infernape with a sword and shield and the ability Multitype. Email 9 (Pokemon Trainer Kiki) Another Dragon-Fairy that looks similar to Goomy. Email 10 (RSD & Friends) Mega- Mega Gallade with boosts in HP, attack and speed. A Renaissance style design, with a cape and the ability Magic Bounce. Side game- Hot springs owner. You run a store, similar to Animal Crossing with minigames. Cool story- A super clutch Mummy battle. Email 11 (Kirbygon) Electrode instead of Pikachu with a ticking explosion Final Smash. He prefers Mewtwo over Lucario. Pikachu's final smash is hard to control. Chespin in Smash. Cofagrigrigus instead of Gulpin, Aegislash as an equippable item. Email 12 (Nick) Pokemon Conquest? Alex liked it at E3. Email 13 (Also Nick) Gen 4 starters for Megas. Infernape with a Special Attack boost and turn into a "Zen Monkey". Empoleon gets Adaptability and an Attack and HP boost, and Torterra gets the ability Atlas, so it can hold more than one item with Defense, Special Defense and HP boosts. Email 14 (Someone) Fairy-Dragon with a more nature-like appearance with Prankster, a burn version of Poison Heal, or Marvel Scale. Three color variations, with each ability having different colored wings. Category:The Dex Podcast Category:The National Dex Category:Alex Category:Pokekellz Category:Jimmy Category:Pokemon Category:Glitches Category:Mew Category:Tweaking Category:Acid Rain Category:Rain Category:Celebi Category:Cloning Category:Ace Trainer Bagels Category:Ian Category:Mitch Category:Wyatt Category:Wes Category:Charlie Day Category:George James Category:Tyler Category:Pokemon Trainer Kiki